Letting Go
by Phantom Aria
Summary: A couple of poems about Erik and Christine's parting.
1. An Angel Again

This poem is about Erik's conscience breaking through the madness that is  
threatening to tear him apart right before he lets Christine and Raoul go.  
  
An Angel Again  
  
You knew only one love  
One love to last you a lifetime  
You knew hatred also  
Enough hatred to last one hundred lifetimes  
  
Don't let the hatred bring you down  
You are better than that  
Just remember the love  
The way you felt before the heartache  
  
You were an angel once  
But you acted like a monster  
You have blood on your hands  
And a mask on your face  
  
But you can be an angel again  
If only you let them go  
Let her have a normal life with a normal husband  
And you will be her angel again  
  
Don't let the hatred poison her life as well  
Don't let the darkness steal her spirit  
Like it stole yours  
Be her angel again and let her go  
  
Let go off all the pain and hatred  
Let her know how much you love her  
By giving her one last precious gift  
Let her have her freedom and let her go  
  
And be an angel once more 


	2. Angel With an Imperfect Face

My Angel With the Imperfect Face  
  
He's letting me go  
I'm too numb with shock to protest  
To tell him how much he means to me  
Instead I stand there motionless until Raoul drags me away  
  
I know I'm in the boat being rowed away  
But all I can think about is my angel  
And our music lessons that seem so long ago  
How happy we were in the beginning  
  
Long before I shattered all his illusions  
Before I snatched his mask away, betraying his trust  
Even when I knew what he truly looked like  
I came back and continued to think of him as an angel  
  
An angel with an imperfect face but a good heart  
I felt sorry for him when I thought of his life  
But I also marveled at how well he did turn out  
If I had lived his life I wouldn't have made it past fifteen  
  
Raoul interrupts my thoughts when I hear  
"It's over now my dear.  
I will take you to safety far away from that monster.  
We will live happily ever after."  
  
That monster?  
There is no monster, only my friend  
He may have a monstrous face and done some terrible things  
But that makes him no less human  
  
Raoul could never live that life  
Always having to hide from the hatred that followed you  
Forced to live far below because of your face  
No Raoul could never live that life just like I could never live it  
  
Erik tried so hard to rise above the hate  
But it ate away at him making him kill  
No love, no friendship, no light  
How did he survive?  
  
Music must have stopped him from going completely insane  
As long as he played or sang  
He was not a monster doing monstrous things; he was Erik  
And now I'm leaving him just like everyone else he has known  
  
Oh how I wish I had enough courage to stay  
At least long enough to tell him  
He will never be a monster in my eyes  
Always my Angel with the imperfect face 


	3. Voices

Voices  
  
I am left all alone once again  
Just me and the voices in my head  
I can hear them clearly  
As if they are in the room with me  
  
They tell me what I truly am  
A monster, unworthy of love  
Too hideous to ever know the touch of a woman  
They tell me that asking for the love of Christine was asking for too much  
  
The voices continue on forcing me toward insanity  
Until a heavenly voice puts them to shame  
I can hardly believe my ears  
When I hear Christine say Erik, I am here 


	4. Fire and Tears

Fire and Tears  
  
I walk in and see how much he gave up  
  
So I could live a happy life  
Tears threaten to run down my cheeks  
But I will not let him see me cry  
  
I watch his eyes light up when he sees me  
They always did light up with such a brilliant shine  
That only I could inspire  
I was the match that ignited a fierce fire  
  
But now I face him for the last time  
I take his hands in mine  
And I suddenly lose the battle with my emotions  
As the tears run down my cheeks  
  
My voice is barely a whisper  
When I tell him how much I will miss him  
And I thank him for all he did for me  
As I turn to leave I speak from my heart when I say Good Bye Erik. My  
angel with an imperfect face.  
  
I know the next time I see him  
He will be gone  
And it pains me to think of him that way  
But I will keep my promise and fulfill his dying wish 


	5. A Heavenly Voice

A Heavenly Voice  
  
My time is almost spent  
A life of heartache about to end  
As I lay here too weak to move  
Awaiting death and my beautiful Christine  
  
I know in my heart she will come  
And help lay my soul to rest  
She is a very kind soul  
With an amazing heart that will not let me down  
  
I will never lay my eyes  
On her gentle face or hear her glorious voice  
But my last human contact will be from her  
When she slips the ring I gave her back on my finger  
  
I faintly hear the rustle of her skirts  
And the sound of her soft, graceful steps  
But I'm too weak to open my eyes  
I will have to be content to listen as she visits me one last time  
  
I hear her glorious voice rising  
As I walk toward a gorgeous light  
With her heavenly voice she has sent me to heaven  
Just as I let out my dying breath 


	6. At Peace

At Peace  
  
I walk toward him  
And memorize every last detail  
For once I have left this last time  
My memory will be all that I will have  
  
I smile when I see how peaceful he looks  
Then cry when I realize that he had to die  
To ever know peace  
I wipe my tears and control my emotions  
  
I have to be calm to perform this last task  
He would want it that way  
  
I kneel beside him and pray for his soul  
And ask that he be shown mercy  
  
After all he was my Angel  
My glorious Angel of Music  
Who inspired my voice to new heights  
When I had all but given up  
  
So to pay homage to my Angel of Music  
I sing for him one last time  
I sing my heart out  
To my Angel, my teacher, and my friend  
  
Tears stream down my cheeks as I end  
The song that will have to last us both  
Until we meet again  
But when I hear his dying breath, I faintly smile  
  
I know now that he heard me sing to him  
And he is finally at peace  
I kiss his forehead and wipe my tears away  
After all he never did like to see me cry 


End file.
